


Help

by BSwanqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Multi, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSwanqueen/pseuds/BSwanqueen
Summary: Regina is attacked by a group of people from her past. She doesn't know what to do other than to turn to person who's always been there for her, Emma.- snow has cancer- flashbacks- set during/after the first curse
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. I need your help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thequeenandhersavior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenandhersavior/gifts), [Evilapple_MC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilapple_MC/gifts).



Emma always thought about what it would be like if her mom wasn't sick. She thought about how she wouldn’t have to be holed up all day in the apartment. But that was selfish of her, considering her mom had cancer and was fighting for her life. She needed to be there for her. But she couldn’t stop thinking about someone. Someone she wasn’t sure was thinking about her in any way. Regina. Emma’s not sure why she’s so caught up on her. Regina was unpleasant and cruel. Although Emma knew Regina didn’t completely loath her, she was still quite irritating to be around. Even though Emma knows she herself was very obnoxious she-

A loud banging caused her to jump. She turned to look at her mother who was trying to sit up in her bed. “No, it’s okay. I’ll get it, mom”. She set down the water and medication she was just working on getting only to hear another, but much more foul bang. She quickly walked over to the door -more or less stomping like a child Regina would say- and threw open the door. “I don’t know wh-”. She gasped and stepped back a little. “Regina?” 

There she was. The woman she couldn’t stop thinking about. But she looked dreadful and her face was a pale color, much unlike her usual darker skin tone. As Emma looked at the woman, who had just slapped her hand against the side of the door frame to keep herself from falling, she noticed more and more vile scratches and marks. Her face was torn up, scratches and lesions covering her beautiful features. Her clothing was also shredded at her sleeves, and her waist, and her legs. There was blood. Just so much blood. Emma snapped out of her thoughts when Regina croaked, “I didn’t know where else to go”. Emma immediately reached forward and grabbed her, ignoring her hissing from the pain, and brought her into the apartment.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Emma was rushing around, getting wet cloths and a first aid kit and a new change of clothes. She walked back over to Regina stumbling about because of everything she was carrying. Emma grumbled curse words as she threw everything down on the floor with a loud thunk. Regina looked up at her, "Do be careful, dear. I don't know how stable this... home... is but I don't feel like falling through the floor". Emma rolled her eyes. "I could just show you the door, Madame May-". The mayor cut her off, "No..." Emma narrowed her eyes at her. "I meant... please.... please just help me?" Emma was taken aback at the sudden change in her tone. She was almost begging her to let her stay, even though Emma was just joking. She would never leave Regina on her own.

Emma looked at Regina as she cleaned her wounds on her arms. They hadn't talked much except the mumbled "ow's" and "I'm sorry's". Regina's other arm was laid lazily over her face. "Sooo... what happened?" Emma asked. She sounded uncertain. She didn't want to push her so she kept it in a low and calm tone. Regina turned her head towards Emma who was now wrapping her arms with bandages. She knew exactly who did it, although she still isn't completely sure why, she definitely knows who. "I'm not sure, actually. Somebody just grabbed me from behind and then more and more people came. I suppose it might've been because of my past". She looked away from Emma. 

Emma knew she was lying. She could tell. She spent way too much time arguing and bickering with her to know when she's lying and when she's being truthful. Emma smirked, "I know you're lying, but that's okay, you don't need to tell me. I know you're probably scared and don't trust many people right now". Regina just stared at her before nodding and turning her head back. "I should shower, where's the bathroom?" Emma pointed to a tiny room in the corner of the kitchen, "Right there, oh and here, it's some pajamas". Regina looked at the clothes and then back at Emma. "You don't have proper night clothes?" She scoffed as she lifted the marvel shirt and the bright yellow shorts, inspecting them. Emma laughed, "Uh, no, not really. I normally just sleep in an oversized shirt and underwear". Regina's mouth hung open on the last part before she shook her head and closed her mouth. She started to stand up before groaning in pain and falling forward.

Emma jumped and caught Regina, she herself fell to the ground and yelped. She hit her side on the coffee table causing it to flip and everything fell to the ground. Regina was now on top of Emma. Emma groaned, "Fuck!" Emma reached for her side to try and stop the pain. Regina pushed herself off the blonde and tried standing up again, she used the ledge of the couch and then anything she could to hold herself up as she reached down for Emma's hand, to help her up. Emma took it but lifted herself up, she didn't want to hurt Regina more.

Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's waste and lifted Regina's arm around her neck. "What are you doing?" Regina asked, her face mere inches from the blondes. "I'm helping you to the bathroom", she made a face that said 'duh', "You obviously need help so quit picking a fight and let me help you". Regina just began walking in response, she leaned against the blonde immediately, and limped. When they got to the bathroom Emma helped her the entire time.

Snow had been watching the whole scene play out. She knew that the look in their eyes was far greater than just a friendship or whatever it was between them. She knew love when she saw that. But she couldn't let her daughter do this, couldn't let her stoop to that level. Not with Regina, and especially not with a woman.


	2. Point of Retreat

Regina was sitting on the floor of the bathroom. She felt helpless. She couldn't even stand up to put these ridiculous shorts on. She had just crawled out of the bathtub. She really didn't want to have to call Emma in, this was all very embarrassing. She pulled the marvel shirt over her head, wincing in pain as it slid over the cuts on her face and arms. She squeezed her eyes shut and hissed. The shirt was pressing against her cuts. She pulled the sleeves over her shoulders but that just hurt more, she couldn't take it any longer.

"Emma!" It was yelled, but you could hear the strain in her voice. She bent over herself beginning to cry, Emma burst into the bathroom. "What? Regina! What's wrong?" Regina just shook her head and cried more. Emma moved towards her, she was kind of scared to. She never saw Regina like this, balled up on the floor, another thing, she was only in a t-shirt and underwear. Emma walked closer and noticed the sleeves pulled up over her shoulders. She sat on her knees besides Regina. "What hurts?" Regina groaned, "My...It's my arms!" She yelled out and Emma grabbed a cloth and soaked it in cool water. She didn't know much but if her arms hurt they probably felt warm right? So cold water will cool that down... hopefully.

She sat down besides Regina, who looked at her with watery eyes. "Do you trust me?" Emma looked into Regina's eyes. Regina nodded in response, "Just make it stop. I can't take it anymore". Emma nodded and spread the cloth out and put it against Regina's arm. She jumped, but calmed down a bit. "Is that a little better?" Emma leaned down to inspect her arms more. Regina visibly deflated. "Yes, yes. That's nice actually". Emma nodded, only then taking in Regina's form. "Uh, 'Gina?" The brunette looked confused, "Yes, dear?" Emma put her fist to her mouth, faking a cough before looking towards Regina's bottom half. 

Emma almost laughed when Regina's look of satisfaction from the pain lessening turned into utter shock. "Oh my god!" Regina's hands rummaged around trying to find the stupid yellow shorts. Emma snorted and held them up in front of Regina. She squinted at her and ripped them out of her hands, rolling her eyes. "Well sorry, Miss sassy pants. Not my fault you called me in here while you were still undressed". Emma mocked offense and then threw her hands in the air. Regina scoffed, "I was in pain, you fool". Emma nodded, "Mhm". Regina rolled her eyes again. "Would you just help me, Miss Swan?" Emma stood up grabbing Regina's hand and pulling her up.

Emma cleared her throat, "You can just um... lean against me.." Regina put her arms on Emma's shoulders and Emma bent down. She lifted both Regina's legs into the shorts before pulling them up her legs. When she stood up fully, she was face to face with Regina. Emma could feel Regina's breath on her face. "Thank you". Neither had pulled away yet. Regina probably couldn't. There was a knocking at the door. "Are you guys alright in there? You've been in there a while". Emma turned, looking at the door. "Yes, mom. We're fine. Regina just needed some help". Snow rolled her eyes. She couldn't let this happen. Emma with a woman? And especially Regina? Never. "Do hurry. And make sure Regina get's home safe". Emma opened the door. "She's staying here tonight. She can't go anywhere right now. She's in pain, mom. She JUST got attacked. She needs me". Snow looked past Emma and to Regina who was sitting on the toilet. "You will stay in your room, she will take the couch". Emma nodded, although she had to admit she was confused as to why Snow was being so hostile. She usually never let up the chance to help someone. 

"Right so, you can have my bed and I'll take the couch". Regina immediately shook her head. "I can't take your bed, Emma. You've already done so much". Emma lifted Regina by her waist and legs and carried her up the stairs. "You need it more than me, and besides. The 'Queen" needs her beauty rest". Emma laughed. "Oh yes, hilarious, Miss Swan. Please, continue with these obnoxious jokes". Emma set her down on the bed. "Gladly". Emma helped Regina lay down. She never really realized how beautiful Regina was. Well, of course she knew that she was beautiful but now, seeing her like more like a human, wet, messy hair, a marvel t-shirt, and no make up. She was truly beautiful. Emma loved seeing her like this, she's never went a day without seeing the Mayor in her usual outfits. "What are you staring at?" Emma jumped and turned her head away from Regina, "Nothing". Regina sat up on her elbows. "It's not nothing. What's wrong". Emma looked back at her, "Nothing, nothing's wrong, really. You're just.." Regina's head tilted. Emma sighed, "You're just beautiful". 

Regina's eyes widened a bit, her heart began thumping and she didn't know why. Her cheeks reddened. She reached over and grasped Emma's arm. "Thank you... you're very beautiful yourself". She smiled and the blonde smiled back. Emma laid down next to Regina, and she rubbed circles on Emma's arm with her thumb. After a few minutes, Emma sat up and slid off the bed, remembering her mother telling them to be separated, "Goodnight, Regina. Sleep well". Regina's hand left Emma's arm as she stood up. "Goodnight, Emma".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing feedback <3


	3. Tears of Sorrow

Emma slept peacefully that night. She dreamed about the circles Regina's thumb was rubbing into her arm. She misses it, staring into Regina's eyes while lying next to her. She wanted nothing more than to be back in that moment. She didn't remember much else but she woke up to the sound of grunting and shuffling and she heard Snow and Regina's voices. She thought it was just her dream until she heard Regina yell out. She sat up almost immediately. She looked around the room until she saw them. Snow and Regina were by the stairs. Snow's hand was holding one of Regina's arms and she was aggressively pulling her towards the door. Emma rubbed her eyes and got up.

"You need to leave, Regina, NOW!" She yelled in her face as she was dragging Regina to the door. Regina was stumbling and groaning in pain. "Please, Snow! Stop it! You're hurting me!" Snow scoffed and turned abruptly, yanking on Regina's arm. "Should've thought of that before you decided to take my daughter's bed! Selfish. Very selfish, Regina". Truth is, Snow knew Regina didn't make that decision, she knew it was a stupid reason to throw her out, she just wanted her gone. She couldn't have Emma and Regina falling for each other. Not now, not ever. Snow opened the door and basically threw Regina out. She landed on the ground outside the door of the apartment with a loud thud and she yelled out. "Mom! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Emma ran past Snow and out to her. She put her hand on Regina's back and lifted her into a sitting position. "Are you okay? What hurts?" Emma felt a hand grip her arm. "Get OFF me!" Snow stumbled backwards when Emma shoved her off. "Emma Marie!" Emma turned still holding Regina. "What!? What do you want?!" Snow walked closer and grabbed Emma's arm again, this time yanking her to her feet. Regina stared at them before gripping the edge of the stair case and slowly standing up. "You think I don't know what's going on between you two?" Both of their heads snapped to look up at Snow. Emma removed her arm yet again. "There isn't anything going on between us. And even if there was, we're adults, mom. I'll do what I want". Snow scoffed and walked up to Regina, getting in her space. She took advantage of Regina being weak. 

Snow put her thumb and forefinger under Regina's chin, lifting it to look her in the eyes. "I know your intentions. And you will stay away from my daughter or I will do everything in my power to destroy you". Regina started tearing up. She didn't understand why. She normally wouldn't care but she needed Emma. Emma was the only person besides Henry who truly cared about her and always wanted to make sure she was okay. "I don't think I can do that, Snow". A tear fell. Snow lifted her chin closer. "Oh but you will. See, my daughter is getting married". Emma jumped. "Im...I'm what?!" Snow turned to look away from Regina's face which was plastered with so many emotions she didn't even recognize her. "You're getting married. To Killian". Emma almost fell backwards. "I can't have you falling for this... person. Especially not a woman". A tear fell down Emma's cheek. "But that is NOT your decision! This is my life!" Snow laughed. "No it's not. In the enchanted forest, you'd already be married. I can't have you running around swooning over a woman". She nodded towards Regina who was leaning heavily on the staircase. "I'll call someone to come get her. You have a wedding to prepare for". Emma started yelling but Regina couldn't hear anything.

She wasn't allowed to see Emma? What was she supposed to do? They fought and bickered, yes, but underneath it all Regina looked forward to seeing the Sheriff, and when she wasn't around her, she missed her. And now... now she's to be married? Regina wanted nothing more than to just get home. She just wanted to lie in her bed and cry. She felt a burst of energy, realizing it was her magic coming back. She began healing herself so she could at least walk. She stood straight up, and wiped her tears. Emma looked past snow and to Regina. " 'Gina? Are you okay?" Snow stepped in front of her. "That is none of your concern, Emma. Regina, you are excused". Snow smirked at Regina. "You're welcome to attend the wedding in 3 days time, if you'd like". Regina narrowed her eyes and lifted her hand, leaving in a cloud of purple smoke.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
A FEW DAYS LATER:  
Emma was sitting in a salon. She hadn't said much to anyone since Regina left. She was in a wedding dress, her hair and make up was done. She didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't feel anything. She wanted Regina. She wanted to be with her, she wanted to be in her arms. She wanted more in life than an arranged marriage. She wanted to share this moment with her. Snow snapped her fingers in her face. Emma looked up. "Don't you have medication to take or something". She wiped her eyes. Snow laughed. "Be mad at me all you want. You'll forget her one day". Emma shook her head, "No, I won't". Snow glared at her and walked to Killian who was smoothing his hair back. 

Emma faded into her thoughts. All she could think about was Regina. Her smile, even the smirk she always had when they were arguing, she missed her presence. She wanted to be near her- "Emma?!" Emma turned, "Ruby?" Ruby turned towards Emma and fast walked to her, looking around suspiciously. "Emma what are you doing?? You can't marry this," her face contorted into disgust, "boy". Emma looked away, a tear fell down her cheek. Ruby's demeanor changed. "Oh, Emma. You don't have a choice do you?" Emma looked up and shook her head. "No". She sniffed and shook with her cries, "I miss her so much". Ruby moved forwards and hugged Emma to muffle her cries so nobody would look towards them. "I know, Em, I know. She misses you too". At that Emma cried harder. Ruby lifted her up and brought her to a room in the back of the salon. "Ruby what are we-" 

Regina was in the middle of the room. She had a long black gown on and her hair was in it's usual form, she turned towards Emma. Ruby left, closing the door and standing outside of it to make sure nobody got in. They both practically ran towards each other, embracing each other. "Regina, I don't want to marry him. I want you. I want you". Regina cried and nuzzled her nose into Emma's neck. "I want you to, Emma". Emma pulled away, their faces still just inches from each other. She cupped Regina's cheek in her hand and Regina's hand went to Emma's wrist. "Regina I lo-" There was a pounding at the door. "Emma?! Emma open this door immediately!" It was Snow. Regina pulled away. "I'll should go". Emma reached for her but the door slammed open causing them both to jump. Emma turned quickly wondering how her mother, who had cancer, made the door open like that. But it wasn't just her mom. There was a very large man next to her. Regina removed her hand from Emma's as Snow glared at them. "Get her out of here". The man walked towards Regina. Snow walked to Emma and grabbed her arm. "No! Leave her alone!" The man grabbed Regina by the shoulder and walked out of the room. "I can excuse myself, thank you". The man just shoved her out of the door. Snow turned Emma towards her. "That is enough Emma! You WILL marry Killian and you WILL forget about her!" Emma slapped her mother across the face and left the room.

"Hello, Love, I've just watched Regina being escorted, cheating on me already?" He smirked. She glared at him. "I'm not in the mood. Let's just get this over with". He nodded and they left to the Church. Emma had disagreed to the place of the wedding. But she also disagreed with everything. She wanted to get married outside, with beautiful flowers and decorations. She wanted this day to be shared with someone else.

With Regina  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Ruby walked with Emma, making sure she didn't hit anyone else. Emma hadn't talked to anyone, especially her mother since incident. Snow hooked her arm into David's and walked up to Emma, whispering in her ear, "Put a smile on your face". Emma just looked at her mother. There was no expression. Snow smiled at her and walked into the church greeting everyone that she walked by. Ruby scoffed, "Want me to take care of her? It'll be quick". She crossed her arms. Emma gave a short laugh and shrugged. "If you want to, I'm not stopping you". They both laughed and walked into the Church. 

And so there she was. Standing with Killian as he said his vows and she said hers. A little girl that Emma noticed as Ashley's daughter, Alexandra, walked up with rings. Emma felt paralyzed. She no longer felt anything. Where is the real Emma? The happy one, the one that walked around the town like she owned the whole place, the one that didn't care what anyone thought. She couldn't help but tear up. She needed Regina. Where was she? She needed her here, now, she needed Regina to hear her, but she doesn't, she doesn't hear her screaming in pain, doesn't hear her trying to breathe calmly, she needs Regina to see her, to see her numb face that shows she's not okay, needs to show her how she really feels. She's surrounded by people but she feels alone, and scared. She needs Regina, needs her to wipe her tears, and tell her everything will be okay, needs to be in Regina's embrace until all the tears are gone, needs her to tell Emma she loves her. 

Emma was now fully crying in front of everyone in the room. Snow stood up and limped as fast as she could to her, a face of complete anger written all over herself, she huffed and pointed a finger in Emma's face, "Stop thinking about that woman right this second, and stop this crying. It is childish behavior, Emma! Now take the ring and say yes". Emma looked up at her mother. She wondered why she was all of a sudden so uncivil. She used to stop at nothing to help someone who was in trouble, she was the nicest being Emma had known. Emma used to look up to her mother. "Why don't you love me anymore? The mother I used to know would love me no matter who I wanted to be with. She'd support Regina and I's relationship, she'd probably be thrilled about it!" Snow stared at her in astonishment. "I'm not marrying Killian". Emma brushed past Snow and left. 

She's going to find Regina.


	4. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter messed up I’m not sure what’s wrong with it. The paragraph should and spaces are weird. I keep trying to fix it but it won’t. Kind of upset because there were spaces for a reason, so this stuff will make sense. I’m going to keep trying fix it. 
> 
> Edit: I THINK I FIXED IT YAYYY

Emma was driving determinedly around the town. She had already went to Regina’s and she wasn’t there. Henry was, but she wasn’t. 

She drove to her office, running inside and almost tripping and falling face first into the office. She stumbled forwards, opening the door. As soon as she saw dark eyes looking up to hopeful green eyes, she felt warm. “How graceful”. Regina muttered. 

Emma snorted and she felt a tug in her chest. She just wanted to be near her. Regina sighed and stood up from her seat. She swallowed, “How was the... the wedding”. She forced a smile. Emma frowned. “I left. Im not marrying him”. Regina’s forced smile instantly left her face and she was left gaping. “What did your mother have to say about that? I’m sure she wasn’t pleas-“ Emma cut her off from her rambling. Regina jumped as Emma was now directly in front of Regina. She didn’t even notice her coming towards her. Emma reached up and rubbed a thumb against Regina’s cheek. 

Regina leaned into the touch, never wanting to leave the moment. Emma stepped closer. “I left, because I love someone else. I don’t care what anyone thinks or what their opinions are. This person makes me happier than I could ever imagine I’d be. This person is amazing, and a bitch sometimes”, Regina rolled her eyes, “but she makes me who I am. I’ve never been so excited to see someone, except Henry, as I have with you. I look forward to our arguments. As long as it means I get to see you. I love you, Regina”.

A tear slipped down Regina’s cheek. Emma stepped forward, closing the space between them. Both Emma’s hands came up to Regina’s face, pulling her closer until their bodies were flat against each other. Regina’s wrapped around Emma’s waist. She melted into the touch. 

She didn’t want Emma to know because she would be annoyingly smug, but she’d always loved emma, she only fought with her because it was the only thing that made sense. She couldn’t understand why, when she felt feelings other than hatred for Emma. But now she knew, she didn’t care about anything else but Emma and Henry. It made sense, Emma and Regina. They were the Evil Queen and the Savior. One destined to destroy the other. They were each other’s biggest weaknesses. But they were also each other’s greatest strength. “I love you too”. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Regina and Emma walked hand in hand to the diner, knowing everyone from the wedding would be there. They could both tell that there were shared nerves within the two. They didn’t know what to think or do or say. Emma didn’t care, just as long as Regina was there beside her she could handle anything. Even if her mother were to disown her. They walked into the diner, still holding each other’s hands. 

But they walked into a huge scene. Snow was on the ground and everyone was surrounding her, shouting for people to call 911. Emma released Regina’s hand running over to her mother. Regina walked behind her. “What happened?” Emma asked. She might dislike her mom right now, but she was still her mom. Regina kneeled beside them, giving Emma a sympathetic look.

The ambulance arrived and took Snow to the hospital. Emma and Regina walked into the waiting room, Regina was rubbing Emma’s shoulder. She didn’t want to push her, but she wanted her to know she was there for her. 

Always. 

When they were finally allowed to see her, it was devastating. “Your mothers cancer has grown worse. We’re at the point where all we can provide to her is comfort”. Emma turned and buried her face into Reginas neck, and cried. Regina wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back, whispering “I’m so sorry” and “I love you” and “it will be okay”. 

They walked into the room, Emma wanted to tell her mother everything. To get it off her chest. 

Snows head lifted to see Emma, she slowly looked down to their interlocked hands. Snow chuckled. It was weak. “I was hoping that would happen. I’m glad you two came to your senses”. Emma and Regina gaped and said at the same time, “I beg your pardon?” “What?”

Snow turned her head. “It was the cancer, I’m so sorry, honey. I love you so much. Please don’t ever forget that. I will always love and accept you no matter what. I was just emotional and my judgements were obviously clouded. I love the bond you and Regina have, and I’m just happy that you’ve found someone who can make you happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. After ruining your life by letting you go, I want to be able to make you happy”. She lifted her hand towards Regina, who accepted it, walking closer. “Thank you for making my baby happy. I will forever be in debt to you. Please don’t hurt her. I give you my blessing to marry Emma. I know you are skeptical because, well, you’re Regina. But you two love each other. That doesn’t happen all the time, take your chances. Be in love”. She pulled Regina forwards and hugged her. Regina sniffed and she reached her hand forwards, covering her mouth from her sobs. It felt amazing to be accepted. 

She heard Emma’s whimpers from behind her and she lifted herself up, grabbing Emma’s hand and pulling her towards the hug. Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter. “I love you, Emma”. “I love you, mom”. 

One beep, two beeps, a long beep. 

“No...” Emma looked at the machine and back at her mom. “No!” Regina grabbed Emma by both biceps and struggled to pull her back. “I just got her back!” Emma shrieked. Regina pulled her into her embrace and held the back of Emma’s head. “I know, I know, it’s okay”. Emma cried into Regina’s shoulder until she couldn’t cry anymore. - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Back at Regina’s:  
“It sucks, Regina”. Regina’s eyebrows furrowed, showing she didn’t understand. Emma chuckled lightly. “It sucks because I just got her back, she finally accepted me, accepted us, and now she’s gone. She won’t be able to see anything that we do together”. Regina reaches up, wiping away Emma’s tears and then holding her chin. She leaned forward, “She will. She’s watching down on you, Emma, you have to believe that”. She leaned forwards, pressing her lips on Emma’s. 

Henry snorted. “You guys are so in love”. Regina pulled away almost immediately, pulling down and straightening out any piece of clothing she could find. Emma just laughed. “What’s so funny, Miss Swan”.

Regina looked up, smiling awkwardly at her son who was standing in the doorway of her office. “What’s funny, Madam Mayor, is that we just gave our son his first moment of walking in on his mother’s”. Emma and Henry both erupted into laughter.

Regina rolled her eyes, “it’s not like we were really doing anything to walk in on”. She mumbled. Emma and Henry continued laughing and Regina couldn’t help the smile that came to her face. 

She was finally happy, she has a a family. She has everything she could want and so much more.


	5. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE SMUT I'M SORRY  
> Also this is just a quick chapter to address some of the events. There will be a much longer one soon <3  
> I don't know if I've made it clear too, but it's been a month or so since the attack.

Emma, Henry, and Regina became a closer family throughout the next few weeks. They watched movies, all in which Regina had way to many questions about. While watching some movies Emma could see Regina gaping at the screen before she'd lean in and say, "You let our son watch this?" Emma would just chuckle and leave it at that.

It was late, Henry had gone to bed. It was just Regina and Emma. Emma nervously looked at Regina who was busying herself getting drinks. Emma played with the sleeves of her shirt. " 'Gina?" Regina's head turned to look over her shoulder. She loved when Emma said her name like that. The sides of her mouth quirked into a small smile. "Yes, dear?" Emma sighed. "I um... I know you don't like talking about that night and all and I understand if you still don't, but I know you know who attacked you". Regina peeked back over her shoulder again, "Was there a question?" 

Emma rubbed her hand over her face, "Iwaswonderingifyou'dtellmewhoitwas". It was said so fast it reminded Regina of Snow. Regina snorted and brought her hand to her mouth, suppressing her laughter. Emma's mouth opened, she mocked being hurt.

Regina recovered and stood up straight, bringing the drinks over to Emma. "I suppose if you must know I could tell you". Emma nodded quickly, "Don't give yourself whiplash, dear". Emma rolled her eyes, "Pleaseeee just tell me". Regina laughed at Emma's childishness, but she didn't call her out. She loved that side of her.

"Well, would you like the whole story or just a name?" Emma looked up and swallowed the drink she had just tipped into her mouth. "The whole thing?" She questioned, making sure that was alright. Regina nodded. "Well...."  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
She was walking home from the Rabbit Hole, it was very late. She was a little bit tipsy. She was upset about something, something she couldn't quite remember. She was almost home, but she could see the sheriff's station. She looked longingly at it. She stood there for a couple minutes before shoving her hands in her pockets, as she was about the continue walking, she felt a hand grab her arm. "What the hell!?" She was whipped around to face the person. Her mouth dropped open. "Do close your mouth, you look ridiculous". Regina immediately snapped her mouth shut. "Mother?" She pulled her arm from her mother's grasp. Cora smiled evilly at Regina. "Yes, I've come back. I have some things we need to address," Ignoring the protest Regina was about to spit out, "How many times have I told you, Regina, love is weakness and I will not have my daughter being weak". 

"What? What are you talking about?" Cora rolled her eyes. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Regina you know. The unintelligent and foolish blonde you're pining after". Regina's face changed into what looked like anger. "She is not unintelligent or stupid, and I am most certainly NOT in love with her". Cora chuckled, waving her hand. "Deny it all you want, Dear. I've only come to tell you that you will not interact with her anymore or I will find any way possible to keep you two apart" Regina leaned in towards her, "I'm not playing your games, mother. And if I am meant to fall in love, that being Emma, then so be it. She makes me happy, unlike you ever could". Cora's eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed. "You will regret saying that". She stepped forward and raised her hand, using her magic to choke Regina. 

Regina gripped her throat and scratched at it. Cora continues, "If you continue this relationship with the Charming's daughter, I will do something that will rip you and your little family apart, you will be left with nothing". She let go of Regina, watching as she fell on her knees, clutching her neck. "We will find a way to stop you. We always do". Cora laughed, signaling behind her. Regina watched as 4 men came from behind her. She recognized them as royal guards from the Enchanted Forest. "You brought guards with you?" Cora nodded and waved her finger, and the men walked towards Regina. 

Regina doesn't remember much after the first blow to the head. It was the hilt of the sword slamming against her skull, she felt cutting on her arms and across her body. She was punched in the face, it was a mess of grunting and Regina's cry's. She wanted to fight back but she was so stunned and everything hurt. She yelled Emma's name, causing Cora to tell one of the guards to be more rough. She doesn't remember anything after that. 

When she woke up, she was on a bridge by a small pond. She slowly stood to her feet. She felt dizzy and couldn't see very much. She reached forward trying to find anything to lean on. Her hand hit the side of the bridge and she practically fell against it. For the next hour or so, she was just wandering. She remembered looking at the Sheriff's station. How'd she get here if she was in town? She looked down at herself after wincing at a sudden pain in her head and her arms. She tried finding her phone. She was going to call Emma. She was going to explain how she was walking home and she saw her mother and she doesn't remember anything else, but she needs help. She couldn't find the damned thing anywhere.

She finally looked up and noticed a familiar apartment. She gasped at a pain in her ribs and limped across the road to Snow's apartment. It took her 20 minutes to get up the stairs. She didn't know if everyone would be awake or not, she used every last bit of strength she had and pounded on the door.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
"So... it was your mom?" Regina nodded, sipping her drink. "And you don't remember anything else besides your mother being there?" She questioned. Regina looked up from her glass, "Well now that you said something, I remember her, and... guards? Like from the Enchanted Forest, and I remember her saying, 'love is weakness' but nothing else, really". Emma played with her glass. "Love is weakness? What does that mean?" Regina laughed out of her nose, "It was another one of mother's overused excuses to keep me trapped and kept far away from happiness". Emma internally slapped herself for asking. "I'm sorry. But... well I hope.." Regina shook her head, "Spit it out, Miss Swan". But she was smiling so Emma knew she was just messing around. "I hope that Henry and I were able to make you happy". And Emma meant it. She loved Regina with her whole heart and she wanted Regina to know that. All she wants is for her to be happy. 

Regina smiled, "I am. You and Henry make me very happy". 

Cora watched through her mirror. "She didn't listen to me". The guard cleared his throat, "My Queen, she said she doesn't remember. You did make us strike her, and very hard at that. I guess what I'm saying is, maybe you shouldn't do this. It's not her fault. I think maybe you should be happy for her and let her be happy and in love". He smiled nervously. Cora turned sharply and snapped his neck, causing the three other guards in the room to jump backwards. "I told her not to fall in love! I will NOT have a weak daughter. I am following through with my promise. Does anybody else have any arguments, or shall I say last words?" She glared at them as they all shook their heads.

Cora was going to enact a dark curse, causing Regina too have to give up everything, everyone, she loves in order to save them. Everyone else will go back to the Enchanted Forest, Emma and Regina will be separated, and Cora will have won.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Emma and Regina were on the couch in the living room watching another one of Emma's ridiculous movies. 

Emma paused the movie and turned towards Regina. Regina turned towards her as well, her face full of confusion. Emma smiled, "Regina, would you ever want to have a baby with me?" Regina paused, her face dropped, "How?" Emma's hand came up to play with her necklace. "Well I mean, there's like magic we could use that". Regina nodded, "Do you want to try?" Emma looked at Regina, "Really? You want too?" Regina nodded and hugged Emma. Emma pulled away, "Wait who's going to be yanno the one that pushes it out". Regina snorted, "Not me, that's for sure. I will not be on display like that". Her nose scrunched and Emma laughed, "Okay, cool. I'll push it out". Regina rolled her eyes. She grabbed Emma's hand, leading her upstairs.

"Are you sure, Emma? I mean your mom just, you know, passed, don't you need a break or something?" Emma shook her head. "My mom wanted me to be happy and move on. She wouldn't want me to sit around all depressed and stuff when I have a life and people I love and....." She kissed Regina's neck. "You". Regina lifted Emma's white tank top she was wearing over her head and pushed her towards the bed. Emma fell backwards on the bed, Regina slid on top of her and continued her attack on her neck. She worked her fingers down Emma's stomach, hearing a moan, she continued on. Emma whimpered feeling Regina's hands so close to her heat. She couldn't take it anymore she knew Regina was teasing her. "Regina". Emma breathed. "Please". Regina reached down the rest of the way and slid her fingers across Emma's core, feeling how wet she was, she smirked. She dipped her fingers inside Emma's clit, causing Emma to gasp and arch off the bed. Regina summoned her magic and pushed deeper into her, Emma yelled out and threw her head back and groaned, "God". Regina added another finger and Emma gripped the sheets, Regina could feel Emma trembling, and she pushed deeper while rubbing circles on Emma's clit and just like that, her entire body went rigid, Emma's moan low and long. 

Regina climbed towards Emma. "Was that good?" Emma nodded, her chest was heaving. "Yeah... it was... that was perfect" Regina chuckled. "I used my magic, so I suppose we just have to wait now".

Emma snuggled close to Regina. "I hope this works". Regina moved to get comfortable as well. "Me too".


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know this fan fiction probably doesn't make any sense and I apologize for that. I've been trying my best but it's only my second fan fic and I know it's moving quick and that might be making it even more confusing but I've said a few times that it's been months now since the attack and right now it's about 2 weeks after Regina and Emma tried making a baby, so Emma and Regina have had time to settle into the relationship, etc. I apologize again for any confusion. I'm still not very good at details but I will get better. As you've probably noticed the chapters are getting longer and longer. Thank you for the amazing feedback so far. Ily all<3
> 
> Another thing, I have an editing account: stansxparrilla

2 weeks after Regina and Emma tried for a baby:  
Cora's plan was to break Regina down until she was just a ball of misery. She needed to show her that love is weakness and once Regina sees how weak she becomes when she loses Emma and Henry, she'll come running back to her mother, seeking forgiveness. She will tell her mother she was right the whole time. Cora smiled to herself as she summoned all of the ingredients she needed to start the curse, watching them materialize in front of her. She found a loop hole around the 'killing the person you love most': Regina would do everything in her power to save Henry, which means she'll send Henry and Emma off, therefore Regina will be paying the price and Cora won't have to kill anyone. 

She couldn't be more wrong.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Emma was sitting on the toilet seat, staring at a stick. Regina was sat, with her legs crossed on the counter top. She cleared her throat and folded her hands into her lap, leaning to peek at the stick in Emma's hands. "How long do these things normally take? I don't have all day". She joked. But Emma knew she was just nervous and getting herself worked up. "I don't know, a couple minutes?" Regina nodded, reaching up to wipe at her nose. She turned her head, looking at the door. "Would you like to go for a walk with Henry while we wait for the stick to work?" Emma laughed, "You still don't know what a pregnancy stick does and how it works and you've been in this land for how long?" Regina looked back at Emma, an eyebrow arched. "Well I've certainly never thought about getting pregnant let alone getting someone else pregnant, so no, I don't quite understand these things". She smirked at Emma who was now blushing. 

"Still wanna go for that walk?" Emma smiled sheepishly up at Regina. "Yes, of course". Emma set the stick carefully on the counter top and skipped like a child into Henry's room. Regina tried her best to remain serious and call her out on her childishness, but she couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped. She walked into the room which was bursting with laughter. 

Emma was sitting on her knees on the edge of Henry's bed, holding him down and tickling him. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, smiling at them. Henry was gasping for air. "I said do you want to go for a walk?" Emma shouted tickling Henry. "YES YES FINE". Emma got off, "That's what I thought". She stood up and threw her chin out. Henry sighed, accepting defeat. Emma turned just now noticing Regina had her eyebrows raised at her. "What? The kid said no, I had to make him say yes". She mocked Regina's position, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows at her. Regina shook her head, "Let's go". They both chuckled and walked out of the room.

Regina and Emma walked hand in hand, Henry walking ahead of them. "We should go to Granny's for dinner". He turned, walking backwards. "I'm in". Emma said. Regina scoffed, "In for what? Diabetes? A quick death?" Emma rolled her eyes and tugged on Regina's arm."Oh come onnn, you're no fun. I'm saying yes". She turned forward and continued on. "Fine". Henry threw his fist in the air, "Yes!" Emma looked at Regina and shrugged.

Just as they were walking into the diner, they heard what sounded like thunder and lightning, Emma turned to look while Regina was ushering them to get inside quick. "Hurry, it sounds like a storm". Emma grabbed Regina's arm, turning her to look into the sky. "I don't think that's a storm..." Regina stared in shock at the huge dark cloud covering half of the town. "No... it's not". Regina, still staring at the cloud that was becoming bigger and bigger, started walking forward. 

Regina knew exactly what it was but who cast it and how? She was almost on the sidewalk when someone materialized in a cloud of magenta smoke right in front of Regina. It took her a second for her eyes to adjust before she realized who it was. Using her hand to bat away at the smoke she looked up. "Mother?" Cora who was standing with her hands together in front of her, smirked at Regina. "Yes, my dear Regina". Regina looked at Cora and then back at the cloud that was almost to them. "I'm guessing this was your doing? Why?" Cora laughed and reached out to grab Regina's hand. Regina flinched away from her, causing Cora to narrow her eyes at her. 

Emma walked up to them. "Everything okay?" She glared at Cora. "Ah, perfect timing, what was it? Emma?" Regina moved quick, pointing her finger in her mother's face. "Don't you dare say her name". Emma grabbed Regina's shoulder. "It's okay, 'Gina". Cora grabbed her daughter's wrist, tugging her closer. "I know what you're wondering, and yes, this is my doing". Regina tried pulling away but it only caused Cora to hold her tighter. "I want to show you that love is weakness, Regina. You will find out I'm right". Regina's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?" She knew exactly what she was talking about and the strain in her voice proved that. "You have to give up the thing you love most, Regina, or everyone, including your precious son and this person, dies". She let go of Regina's wrist, watching as she fell apart.

Regina's mind went numb. Her vision was foggy, she couldn't hear anything. She felt arms wrapping around her and heard whispering. She knew it was Emma, but she couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. She just got her family, just got Emma. Now she's losing them again? She blinked and a tear fell. Cora reached up, wiping it away. Regina flinched. "I told you, love is weakness". And she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Emma turned Regina towards her, wrapping her arms around her and stroking that back of her head. "It's okay, we'll find a way out of this, we always do. Don't worry" She felt Regina shaking against her. She pulled away from the hug, putting her hands on both sides of Regina's face. She used her finger to rub away the tears. Brown eyes met hers, "You and Henry have to go". Regina whispered, closing her eyes. Emma's face dropped. "No, Regina. I'm not leaving you. I won't leave you. We're supposed to be together". She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. "Our story isn't over". Regina reached around to the back of Emma's head, pulling her in for a short kiss before setting her forehead against Emma's. "No, it isn't. We will find each other". Emma put her hand on Regina's elbow. "But for now, Emma, you have to go. Everyone will die if you don't". Emma whimpered and kissed Regina again before grabbing her hand and leading her into the diner. 

"What?!" Henry exclaimed. "No, no. I'm not leaving. We're not leaving you, mom!" Regina's hand reached up to rub at the bridge of her nose. "Henry, I don't want this either but it has to happen, alright? I don't want to lose you after I just got you both but there's nothing anybody can do about it. You just have to trust me. I will find you two and bring you home. No matter what". She turned abruptly waving her hand, sending them all and Emma's yellow bug to the town line. 

Henry went to some of his school friends and a crowd of people including Archie, Pongo, Granny, Red, and so many more. He said his goodbyes. Regina tapped Emma's shoulder, leading her towards the car. "There's one more thing, Emma". Emma sighed, "What now?" Her mouth trembled. "A side effect is you will lose your memories". She held her hand up to stop Emma before she argued with her. 

Regina looked down. "I can give you new ones, happier ones. My gift to you", she grabbed Emma's hand, gently pulling her forwards, "Is good memories, a good life for you", she signaled for Henry to come closer, noticing that everyone was now just a couple feet away from them, he walked closer, wrapping his arms around his moms, "And Henry". Regina let out a sob and Emma put her hand on her cheek. "It will be like you and Henry were always together". Emma's lip trembled more harshly and she could barely keep her tears in now. "But it won't be real, Regina". Regina nodded and her head dropped. 

"That doesn't sound like much of a happy ending". Emma whispered. Regina looked into her eyes. "It's not". 

They all exchanged their goodbyes, Emma and Regina leaned in for one more kiss and huddled into a hug with Henry as silent tears fell. Emma grabbed Regina's hand as she was walking away, she held onto it for as long as she could, before letting go and getting in the bug. Emma and Henry looked at each other and Emma put her hand on top of her sons hand. Emma put the car in drive and they began driving.

Regina turned, raising her hands to the sky, purple magic blasted out of her palms, turning dark clouds purple. 

As soon as the curse was changed, Regina quickly went back to the house before the curse fully took over. She sprinted into the bathroom and snatched the pregnancy test off the sink. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, turning the stick towards her.

Pregnant.


	7. Troubled Memories

Regina opened her eyes. The Enchanted Forest. 

She turned her head and saw familiar faces to her left. She saw David to her right, his face was pale and he looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown. She lifted her hand to her stomach. She felt beads and looked down at herself, only just now noticing the long black dress she was in. Her hair was in a half up half down hairstyle. She began sweating profusely. She heard people talking to her and blinked as a hand waved in front of her. It was Archie.

"Regina? Regina?" She looked up and saw Archie, Granny, Ruby, and David all standing directly in front of her. Aurora, Mulan, Cinderella, Belle, and Gold were all looking at her but they were further away. "Y..Yes..I apologize. Yes?" He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer. "Are you alright, Regina?" She looked away from him. Her eyes looked everywhere but into the eyes of the people who were all looking at her. She knew she would cry her eyes out if she dared to look at a single one of them. She was looking for someone for comfort. She just needed someone to hold her. She needed Emma. David was suddenly in front of Regina. 

"Regina? What is it?" She lifted her hands and attempted to cover her face, a tear dropped. She wiped her eyes and looked at him. "Emma's pregnant". David's face turned into one of utter shock and confusion. "What? How?" He looked away. "She's all alone.... and pregnant". He turned back to Regina. "And you're okay with that? Who was the donor?" Regina looked at their feet. "It's... it's mine. The baby is mine". Everyone was just staring. She knew they were all bewildered and didn't understand how but she wished they would stop staring and just leave her be. Archie stepped forward, "How is that possible". Regina was getting frustrated now and everyone could tell. Red tried to convince Archie to come back to their group but Regina was already fuming. "That is none of your business, Dr. Hopper. I am more concerned about getting back to Emma and my children before something else happens, so how about we stop with the chatter and find a way, hm?" He backed away a few steps, understanding she meant no harm. Everyone, except Red, walked away from Regina, giving her space. Regina's eyes flicked to Red. "What do you need, Miss Lucas? Are you here to ask questions about my personal life as well? Because if so, you ca-" 

"No, Regina. I'm not worried about your and Emma's sex life". Regina glared at her."I want to know how you're planning on getting back to them so you can meet your child. I'm wondering how you're planning on getting back to Storybrooke. How you two conceived a child is none of my business". Regina just stared at her; she knew she was lying out of her ass. Red couldn’t help but be nosy. "There's a 'but' in there, isn't there?" Red looked down. "How did you like... you know... because from my knowledge I thought two women couldn't... um". She looked at Regina who was smirking. "How did I know you wouldn't be able to help yourself". Red looked away, shamefaced. "If you must know, I used magic. We didn't think it would work, but it did". Regina smiled to herself at the thought of having a family. She shook her head. "I need to go to Gold's Castle. I'd like to see if he has any potions or beans. If he has either I can make a spell that will transport me to.. wherever they happen to be. If I find beans and there is more than one, I'll send everyone back to Storybrooke and I'll find Emma from there". Ruby nodded and looked back at the crowd of people. "Do you need any help? I mean getting the stuff". Regina eyed her like that was the last thing she wanted to do, but since not many others had asked, "I suppose. But don't touch anything when we get there". Ruby nodded enthusiastically as Regina walked over to Gold, telling him the plan. Gold flicked his wrist and him, Regina, and Ruby all vanquished and materialized in Gold's Castle.

Gold stopped in front of the large double doors that lead into his castle. He turned and looked at each of them. “Make sure to not touch a single item in this castle. Everything is dangerous”. They all nodded and Regina rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. “Can we get on with it?” Gold turned and opened the doors, the rest following closely behind him. Red sighed loudly, “Sooo, should we like separate and search for this”, she waved her arms around, “Magic stuff”. Regina turned and scoffed at Ruby. “Did you not just hear what Rumple said? Everything is dangerous. I will not risk my life because you’re bored”. Ruby crossed her arms and turned, walking behind Gold, “Whatever, Regina. I was just trying to help”. 

It seemed like they’d been searching for hours. They probably had been. Both Ruby and Gold had tried to leave at least 3 times but Regina would say there was a place they hadn’t looked and they’d stay longer. 

“Isn’t there some secret little door? I know you Rumple. Everywhere we looked, it was out in the open and easy for thieves to take. I know you have a hidden place somewhere”. Gold thought about it for a second. “Oh, yes. Yes there is actually a spot I put all my more valuable treasures”. He walked to a wall a few feet ahead and waved his hand over it. A door appeared and wavered for a second before stilling. Gold sauntered up to it and opened it, revealing all kinds of magic objects. “Well? Anything?” Regina walked a bit closer. Gold ignored her and reached for a pouch that was on the very top. He opened it, both Regina and Ruby leaned in. 

There was only one bean.

Ruby shifted from her left foot to her right foot. Regina ran her fingers through her hair and sat at the long table. “So do I send everyone home, or be selfish and take it and leave”. Gold turned sharply and glared. “You will do nothing of the sort. I have a spell we can use that will create another bean. I just need to duplicate this one”. Regina nodded, “Do you need any other like… stuff… or just the bean”. Ruby said. “I need a couple other ingredients but I’m fine to get them on my own. And I’m sorry to say, Your Majesty, but it’s going to take a couple of weeks”. 

Regina rested her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands. “Of course”. Ruby walked to Regina and put her hand on her back. “You’ll get back to them. It might take a bit but-” Regina suddenly stood up so fast she almost hit Ruby in the face.

“How could I have forgotten? Oh I’m such an idiot”. Ruby recovered and backed away from Regina who was now frantically walking around the room, ranting to herself. “Uh, Regina? You okay?” Regina whipped her head towards her and reached out to straighten what she was wearing, suddenly remembering she was in her Queen outfit, she waved her hand, changing into one of her regular, everyday outfits. She straightened out the shirt and sat down again. Ruby tried again. “What did you forget?” Regina sighed, “I forgot that I’m going to need two memory potions when I go back. I also forgot that I am going to need a strand of their hair for it to work”. Ruby realized what her dilemma was. “How are you going to get their hair if they don’t reme-” 

“That’s my point!” Ruby put her hands in the air telling Regina she wasn’t looking for a fight and turned and walked to Gold. “Is there any way you can speed this up? I can’t stand seeing her all stressed and shit”. Gold looked up from what he was doing. “I’ll try my best”.

14 MONTHS LATER:  
SNOW WHITE’S CASTLE:  
Regina was sleeping, not very well though. She barely slept anymore. She didn't talk to anyone anymore either. It had been over a year since she's seen Emma and Henry and she's sure that she's had the baby by now, and now she's missing out on everything with them too. Gold had been working on these potions for months now and she couldn’t handle knowing the fact that her family was somewhere out there and she was here, doing nothing. She knew Gold was trying his best. He traveled everywhere to get the ingredients needed and sometimes the trip itself would take a month. He wasn’t exactly feared like he used to be so things were a bit harder to get.

Regina sat up in her bed at the sound of an urgent sounding knock at the door. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got off the bed, walking to the door. She opened it, finding Ruby standing there. She had the biggest smile plastered on her face, and she was basically jumping up and down. “Yes?” Ruby didn’t answer, just kept jumping. “What on earth are you doing?” Regina’s nose wrinkled. Ruby sighed and stopped, “You’re no fun”, she grabbed Regina’s wrist, “Common! We have a surpriseeeee”. Regina gasped and stumbled behind Ruby.

They came to a stop in front of Gold’s door. Ruby pushed it open and shoved Regina inside. “Ah, yes. Regina! Hello”. Regina crossed her arms in front of her and walked further into the room. “Hello”. Gold smirked at her. She was still in a nightgown and she looked like Ruby had just woken her up by jumping on her bed. “Do you know why you’re here?” Regina shook her head. “No, I do not”. Gold turned and grabbed three items off his desk.

A bean. Two potions.

Regina covered her hands to her mouth. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. “Is that… is that-” Gold laughed and held them out for her to take. “Yes, dearie. It is, now go find your family, I have 2 more beans so I can make sure everyone gets back to Storybrooke”. Regina nodded. “Thank you, Gold”. She smiled at him. Gold was happy to see it, she hadn’t smiled in months. “That's quite alright, now go!” She nodded and rushed out of the door.

She’s getting her family back.


	8. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'm trying to take time to make my writing better <3

She stood outside the castle, everyone surrounding her. Red walked up to her, setting her hand on her shoulder and give her a warm smile. "You got this, Regina. Go get your family and bring them _home_ ". Regina smiled at the word home. She missed Emma and Henry so much. She wanted to meet her baby. She laughed lightly, it was wet from the tears swelling in her eyes. Red looked at her, "What's funny?" She smiled. Everyone was very happy to see Regina in such high spirits. She hasn't been so happy for over a year. "Nothing, I just can't wait to see them again. Although I have to admit, I am a bit nervous". Her head shifted down the the bean held in her palm. "It's just going to be hard. They don't remember me". Ruby sighed and hugged Regina. She was surprised when instead of the other woman pushing away, she wrapped her arms around her. "I know, I won't lie and say it isn't going to be hard. Just trust your instincts, do it when the time is right". Regina reached towards her faced and wiped a tear, backing away from Ruby. "Thank you, I will". She nodded slowly and looked at all the faces smiling back at her.

"I'm going to get my _family"._

She tossed the bean to the ground, waving to everyone before jumping in, holding the memory potions tight to her chest.

Boston, Massachusetts:

Emma held a baby to her hip while making breakfast. Henry walked like a zombie out to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "You're awake". Emma said. Henry laughed out his nose, "Kinda". Emma smiled lightly, "Remember, Walsh said no video games after last night". Henry threw his head back. "But I didn't even do anything. He always picks fights". He crossed his arms. "I hate how he treats you, mom. And I hate that he makes Rayna and I call him dad when he's neither of our parents". Emma looked at him with the most serious face she could muster. "I understand. But it's not like I can get just tell him to leave. He's paying for this apartment, you know?" Henry nods, setting his head in his hand. 

Emma sets her hand on his wrist, he jumps. "What.. what's wrong?" Emma asks, pulling away abruptly. He grabs his wrist, tugging it towards him. "Nothing.." He looks down. "Henry...." Henry looks into her eyes. "I said nothing". Emma turns, unable to keep the tears that were threatening to fall. She hugged Rayna closer to her body, giving her a soft kiss on her head.

She was the most beautiful baby Emma had laid eyes on. Aside from Henry, of course. Her hair was dark and soft and glistened when any light touched it. Her dark eyes, which turned into a honey color when she cried or when she was happy. And her dark skin tone. She wondered who the donor was. They must have been one handsome human being. She didn't remember much about the donor or even how the whole thing happened anyways. She just knows a year and 2 months ago she had a beautiful baby girl who-

Walsh busted into the house, it sounded like he broke the door. "I'm home". He announced. His speech was slurred. Emma jumped, so did Henry and Rayna. Rayna immediately started whining and Henry stood up, rushing to stand by Emma. Emma shushed Rayna. "Shut that baby up would ya?" Walsh said. Emma glared at him. "She's a _baby"._ He turns suddenly, walking fast towards her. His face is inches from hers, Emma gulps and her eyes fall to the ground. "I said, shut it up. Now. Or I'll make it". Emma stiffened, hugging Rayna closer to her. Rayna wrapped her arms around Emma, settling her head on her shoulder. He smirked. He looked towards Henry. "Hey twerp". He knocked his fist against his shoulder, causing Henry to hiss in pain. "Oh common now, I know that didn't hurt" He looked into Emma's eyes and then back to Henry, hitting him again, but harder. Emma caught his fist, "Enough. You've been drinking. Eat and go to bed". He pulled his fist away jerking Emma's shoulder and causing Rayna to whimper against her shoulder. "I said _shut it up_ ". He shoved his hand towards the baby, trying to grab for her. Emma moved to the side, causing him to fall forwards against the counter. Before he could recover, she shoved Rayna into Henry's arms and told him to go put her down for a nap. He nodded quickly, sprinting into the nursery.

He heard muffled yelling and crying and then. _hitting noises, more crying._

Henry couldn't stop thinking, knowing he'd just left his mother alone out there with him. Especially when he'd been drinking. Today was unusual. It was still only 12 am. He didn't understand why he was already drinking and coming home. He normally left before anyone came home and came back drunk at night. Never this early. He sighed with relief when Emma sauntered into the nursery. She walked closer, and turned on the lamp. Henry lurched forwards, hugging his mom. "I'm sorry, mom. I shouldn't have left you. I should've stayed and helped". He cried into her chest. Emma pulled him away, putting her hands on both sides of his face. He only just now saw red marks and already black and blue patches on her face. "Mom..." He whispered. Emma kissed his forehead, pulling him in for another hug.

_The doorbell rang._

Emma picked Rayna up from her bed, cradling her in right arm before grabbing Henry's hand. She didn't want to leave either of them alone, knowing he was still in the house. Even just for someone probably getting the wrong apartment number, as usual. She opened the door, only slightly, peeking out from behind it. Walsh didn't like people showing up unexpectedly, so it needed to be quick. "Yes?" She asked before looking up. She heard a gasp leaving her mouth. The woman behind the door was beautiful. She had the most satisfying smile on her face that Emma had seen in a _long_ time. The woman reminded her of someone. She doesn't know yet. It'll come to her. The woman leaned forward on the balls of her feet, "Hello". She said. Emma smiled immediately. The woman's voice was just as satisfying as her smile. Emma opened the door a little wider, briefly looking behind her to make sure Walsh was still on the couch. "You might have the wrong apartment, it get's mistaken sometime because the numbers kind of..." She trailed off, remembering the night Walsh had broken the door down and broke part of the number with it. "Broken". Emma finished. Regina eyed her skeptically before noticing half a body beside Emma and a baby.

 _a baby._

Her eyes started filling with tears automatically. She looked just like herself. She smiled again, before noticing Emma staring at her. "Oh.. I apologize". She laughed awkwardly. "I just... I love children". She smiled and clasped her hands in front of her. She cleared her throat. "Do you.. do you need something". Regina looked up towards Emma. She saw marks and bruises. "Em-" She cut herself off, remembering she doesn't know her, right now anyways. "You're Emma Swan, I assume?" Emma nodded slowly. "Yes?" Regina hummed. She had a whole talk she was going to give her, but now, standing in front of her. She couldn't, especially with those marks on her face. "Are you alright, Emma?" Emma sighed contentedly hearing her name come from the woman's mouth. She seemed oddly familiar but she couldn't place where she remembered her from. She shook her head, leaving her mind. "What? Oh.. yes. I'm fine. Did you need something?" Regina straightened, "Yes, I'd like to talk to you, if that's alright". Emma looked behind her once again. Looking back her face had an apology written all over it. "I'm sorry, now isn't a good time. But if you leave your number or address, I can-" Emma was interrupted by heavy sounding foot steps and a male voice. Regina noticed how the baby, _her baby_ , tightened her grip on Emma, and the small body that she could only see partially, came into view, huddling close to Emma. They looked... frightened? "Who is it?" The voice demanded. The steps were closer. She noticed Emma's hand trembling against the back of the baby's back. She reached out for it, "Are you sure you're alright?" Emma looked at her with wide eyes before shaking her head 'no' and slipping her hand off in time to be drug backwards enough for a man to come into view. He was immediately in Regina's face.

"I- _excuse me_!" She shouted. He looked down on her and shoved her shoulder backwards. "Leave. Now". She regained her balance. Emma poked her head out the door. "Walsh, please. You don't even know her. Stop". He whipped around, walking towards her. "You don't tell me what to do woman!" She watched as her normally arrogant sheriff who stood up to anything and anyone, shrunk into a small girl. Her girlfriend looked so small and scared. Emma looked up at him as he was looming over her. "Stop it, Walsh. You're drunk. Get back inside... please". He shrugged and shoved past her, stopping only for a second. "Hurry up, we have to talk". Emma stiffened and looked up towards the ceiling. It looked like she was keeping the tears inside.

"Emma?" Emma looked towards her, smiling. "There's something about you". Emma whispered. She walked closer. "I feel like I know you, but I don't. I'd definitely remember you". Emma bounced the baby in her arms. "You kinda look like her. I thought you looked like someone I knew but I couldn't think of anyone. But now... you look like her". Regina felt her tears coming up again. She went to speak again, but Henry interrupted them. "Mom... he said he wants you now". Emma looked down at him and then to Regina and back to Henry. "I... just a minute". Henry shook his head. "You... you don't understand". He leaned in to his moms ear. "He said if she doesn't leave, he'd take her to his..the..." Emma nodded. "The room". She finished for him. Regina was shaking with anger. Nobody touched her Emma. Nobody touched her Henry, and this beast better not be touching her baby. She needed to figure out how to get them these potions and quick. "How about you just meet me at that lovely diner tomorrow at noon and I'll tell you why I'm here. I understand you have... issues.... that need to be taken care of". She nodded and fixed her jacket in place and walked off. Emma watched her the whole way. She was beautiful.

The next day, 11:30:

Emma couldn't feel much of her arms or legs. After the mystery woman left yesterday afternoon, Walsh was extremely angry that Emma was talking to someone at the door and she didn't mention it to him. She's tried apologizing, but it didn't work. He took her to _the room._ She hated it in there. She hated when he took Henry in there. She was putting on an everyday outfit for her, trying not to make Walsh think she was doing something special. She had told him that Henry and Rayna had doctor's appointments. She knew he wouldn't want to come, he could care less about their health. He did although care to mention that if they were asked about the bruises and red marks, they were to lie. She'd just nodded, grabbing the diaper bag and swooping Rayna into her arms and grabbing Henry's hand.

When she walked into the diner, she immediately saw her. Her brown hair, the coat she wore yesterday was now folded into her lap. Her legs were crossed and she sat straight up. She watched as she reached her hand up and flipped her hair out of her face, and how some pieces fell back into place. She wanted to walk up and tuck them behind her ear, but she couldn't. She just walked up and apologized for being a couple minutes late. Regina just nodded and said, "That's alright, dear". 

Henry pulled up a chair and smiled at the woman, who smiled back. "Mom, can I get a milkshake? I haven't had one in so long". Emma looked at him apologetically and put her hand on his arm. He winced so hard that it scared both Emma and Regina. He grabbed his arm. Emma lurched forward, her eyes wide, "What the _hell_ did he do to you?!" Henry started crying and so did the baby. Emma lifted the sleeve and a hand covered her mouth. It looked like a burn, with several bruises surrounding it. "No.." She whispered. Regina leaned forward, and both her hands covered her mouth as well. She shook her head. This was enough. She plucked hairs out of both Emma and Henry's head, excusing herself to the bathroom, and ignoring their questioning faces as they rubbed their heads. She put the hairs into each vile and returned to the seats. She returned to Henry whining, "But I haven't had one in so long". Emma glanced at him, "I can't spend money here, Henry. He'll know and he'll take my money. Do you want that?" Regina sat back down. "I'll buy him one. In fact, get anything you want. On me". She smiled as Henry smiled at his mom and hugged Regina. "Thank you!" Regina laughed. They all ordered their food. Emma was feeding the baby tiny pieces of egg. "My name is Regina". She said, lifting the coffee cup to her lips. "I forgot I haven't told you that yet". She took a sip. Emma smiled, "Regina". She repeated, staring at her. "Uh..I.. well this is Henry and this is Rayna". _Rayna_. Regina nodded. "I love those names". Henry looked up from his milkshake and chocolate chip pancakes and smiled at her. Emma murmured curse words as Rayna threw up on her shoulder. "Henry can you help me real quick?" He nodded and Henry, Emma, and Rayna went to the bathroom. Regina took the chance and slipped just a little bit of the memory potions into Emma and Henry's drink, just in case they didn't drink anymore and Regina needed the rest to try again. 

_this needs to work._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I spent 4 days working on it only for me to accidentally hit a button and delete the whole thing so this is just a remake of that chapter. I will upload much faster next time. <3

When they came back, Henry sat down and immediately started drinking his milkshake. He was basically bouncing out of his seat. Regina could tell he was just happy to be out of the house and away from that man. She was so angry that she let this happen, her children and girlfriend were being mistreated and she was wasting away in the Enchanted Forest. It ends, now.

Regina watched him intensely, and then watched as Emma brought the drink to her lips. Henry gasped and leaned forward, grabbing at his head. He felt someone grab at his arm and then he heard Emma saying his name but he couldn't see them. He only saw flashing.

_ "I'm Henry, I'm your son". _

_ "All the stories in this book actually happened". _

_ "He's my son! He's not he's mine!" _

_ "You don't believe me?" _

_ "I love you Henry". _

_ "I do love you". _

He sat up quickly, grabbing the arm that was on him. He turned to look at her. "Mom?" He whispered. Regina surged forward, embracing him. She wanted to apologize for everything, for letting them go, for letting them get hurt like this, for leaving them on their own. "I'm sorry, Henry". She felt hot tears streaming down her face. Emma cleared her throat. "Ok this is kinda cute but uh... what's going on? Why'd he call you mom?" Henry looked towards Emma and then back at Regina. "Was there not enough for her?" Regina shook her head. "No..no there was enough. I have more". She stared at Emma who grew uncomfortable under her gaze and began shifting around, moving Rayna from knee to knee. Henry nudged her shoulder, noticing why it didn't work. He was smiling to himself. "M-.. Regina". She turned to look at him and smiled, "Yes?" He leaned in to tell her but just as he was about to, Walsh flew through the door, bounding up to their table.

Regina quickly stood up, pushing Henry behind her. The man came just a few inches from her face. "You need to move. You have no right to make my family lie to me and it's just going to get them into more trouble". He smirked, he knew that would have an affect on her. She smirked back at him, and using all her strength, she slapped him across the face. She heard gasping all around the room. His head whipped to the side and his hand flew up the touch the side of his face. He looked back at Regina who only stepped closer to him. "Don't touch them ever again or I will make sure the rest of your short existence is  _ intolerable". _ His eyes flashed and he was about to grab her when Emma stepped in, grabbing his wrist. "Let's go". She grabbed Henry's shoulder and pushed Walsh further out of the diner. Henry looked back at Regina and gave her a small wave and Regina mouthed " _ I'm sorry". _ He smiled and turned forward.

Regina slammed the door to the apartment she was renting _._ She paced back and forth across the living area, running her hands through her hair. 

_ "I got them in deep shit. I did that, if they get hurt it's on me. I shouldn't have let them go in the first place. This is all on me.  _ She said, over and over again. She had kicked off her shoes and thrown her coat onto the couch, before putting them back on, thinking about going back to the apartment. It took her almost two hours before she decided to go.

She walked to the apartment building, running her fingers through her hair again. She bumped into a few people and almost fell a few times but she made it to the building. She basically ran up the few flights of stairs, ignoring the pain that was shooting at her ankles from the heels. She saw the apartment door.  _ It was kicked in. _ She walked up to it and she didn't even have to twist the nob or anything, it was open. She nudged the door open, and noticed it was being held closed by something. She nudged further, thinking it was just something to close the door with, but when she heard a groan she stopped her movements and poked her head in. 

"Henry!?" She slipped through the tiny space and dropped to the ground. He had so much blood all over him. His eye was puffed and and his lip was swollen and bleeding. He was clutching his side so hard Regina knew he was only giving himself more pain. "Henry..." He reached up slowly for her hand. She whimpered and felt a tear streaking down her cheek. She grabbed it, making sure not to grab it to hard. She looked around the apartment.

It was an absolute mess. The furniture was either broken or tipped over. There was glass on the floor, decorations thrown everywhere. It looked like there were things stuck in the wall and children's toys all over the ground. Her eyes widened.  _ Children's toys. The baby.  _ "Henry... where's.... where's the baby.." Henry looked at her through his one functioning eye. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out so he lifted his arm towards a room and pointed. "Will you be okay? I just need to go find Emma and the baby". He nodded slowly, rolling back onto his side and groaning. She lifted herself up, settling his hand back on the ground gently. She sprinted into the nursery. She couldn't see anything, she flipped on the switch to the lamp. "Oh!" She yelled. 

Emma was on the ground in a pool of blood. The baby was  _ underneath  _ the crib. It was flipped over and she was underneath it. "Oh my god". She whispered. This was all her fault, she should've come sooner. She shouldn't have left them.

She ran towards the baby who was whimpering and curled up close to one side of the flipped crib. She lifted it and gestured for her to come to her. "Come on, baby, it's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise". She lifted her hands towards the baby. Rayna looked at her hands and slowly began crawling towards her. When she got close enough, Regina scooped her up and let the bed fall back onto the ground. She then settled Rayna in her arms and moved towards Emma. 

"Emma? Emma, wake up". She shook her gently. When she didn't wake up for another 3 minutes, Regina grew frantic. She would step out into the hall, yelling to Henry too make sure he was okay before stepping back into the room to persuade Emma to wake up. She needed her to wake up. "Emma, _please!"_ She sat back on her heels, rubbing Rayna's back. She is a very good baby. She was just sitting on the ground, playing with her stuffed animal and a sock. 

Regina sat up again and lifted Emma onto her lap. She slid her hand over her cheek and she felt a tear fall. " _Please come back to me_ ". She felt shifting underneath her and then heard a groan. "What?" Emma asked, her eyebrows furrowed, "come back to me?" She asked. Regina opened her eyes and saw emerald green one's looking back at her. Regina let go of her face and sat backwards. "I... Emma! You're okay!" Emma sat up out of her lap and rubbed her forehead, hissing in pain from her back. "Take it easy". Regina helped her sit up.

Emma stiffened and she looked frantically around the room before her eyes landed on Rayna and she relaxed, only to stiffen again moments later. "Where's Henry?!" Regina put her hand on Emma's arm, "He's okay. I've been checking on him. He's in the hallway. He can't seem to get up and I don't want to harm him further". Emma nodded and then reached toward's Rayna. Regina lifted her and gently set her down on Emma's lap.

She didn't notice that she was smiling when Emma kissed the top of the baby's head and hugged her close. She missed her family so much. It's been over a year since she's seen them and she could barely handle her broken and contrite heart just being in the same room as them. Her shoulders felt light knowing Henry remembered, but another weight was pushing down on her like a boulder. She got her family into this mess and now Emma's probably never going to trust her enough for Regina to retry. She wouldn't be surprised if Henry was angry with her as well. She couldn't even get mad at them for it. She deserved to be reprehended. She-

Emma grabbed her arm. "Stop thinking so hard. I can see the wheels turning. I'm not mad, my sons not mad. It's not your fault, it's okay". Regina flinched when Emma touched her, her eyes snapped up to Emma's. As the words hit her, she felt like she could finally breathe again. She slowly let out the breath she was holding and felt her chin moving before she sobbed, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her head in her knees. 

Emma looked at her, puzzled. She barely knew this woman, why was she crying so hard over her. Emma scooted closer, rubbing her upper arm. "It's.. uh.. it's really okay, Regina. No need to be upset". She patted her arm awkwardly, shifting the baby to sit on the ground again. Regina looked at Emma. Emma tilted her head. She thought Regina was beautiful. Her eyes were now a honey color from crying. There was something about her too. Emma had always felt empty, like she was missing something. But when she was around the brunette, she felt like she had everything. Even though she's only known her for a day or so, she know's there's something about her but she just can't recall. It's right at the edge of her memory but she can't seem to reach it. She reached out one last time, rubbing Regina's shoulder before lifting herself off the ground to go check on Henry. She smiled when Regina immediately got up, wiped her tears and took the baby away from her so she could focus on herself. 

Emma leaned onto Regina and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Rayna held onto Regina's neck and buried her face in her shoulder. Emma began walking forwards, she was mumbling curse words under her breath and holding onto Regina so hard, Regina thought they were all going to end up on the ground. But they made it to Henry. Emma slumped down next to him, pushing hair out of his face. "I'm sorry, Henry. I'm sorry I stayed with him for so long and let him do this to you". Henry turned his head and smiled at his mom. "It's okay, Ma. I understand you needed help and he was the only one there to help". He looked towards Regina, watching as she turned away and put her face in her hands. "Oh. Mo- Regina. That's not what I meant". Emma looked up towards Regina.

"What is going on between you two? Ever since yesterday you've acted all weird, kid. And I'm not really sure anymore, but I don't think we've met her before but I kinda wish we did but I would've remembered". She laughed out of her nose. "I definitely would've remembered but I don't. But then again there is that feeling whenever she's around like our family is whole and not broken-" Henry interrupted her, "Ma, you're rambling. And she's _right there._ ". Emma snorted and crossed her legs, wincing. "Well, either way. What is going on? You called her mom yesterday. Why?" Henry looked away and then everywhere else to avoid her questioning gaze. " _Henry"._ She pushed. His eyes flicked to Regina's, silently pleading for help. Regina uncrossed her arms and sat next to Emma. She moved Rayna onto her lap and began playing with her hair. "There's absolutely no way you're going to believe me if I tell you. Just..." She looked into Emma's eyes. "Do you trust me?" 

Emma didn't know why but she already knew the answer. She really felt something with Regina, it was like she had been drowning and Regina showed up and yanked her out of the water. A breath of fresh air. She felt like an anchor, someone to be there for her when she felt as though she had nothing left. It was very strange to her because she had never felt this way about anybody... except she definitely has. Emma squinted. "Do I know you from somewhere? Because you seem very familiar but I just can't place it". Regina smiled and wiped away at her cheeks. "Mom can you just give her the potion. She trusts you". Emma looked at Henry, ignoring the fact that he called her mom again, and then back to Regina. "Potion? I thought that was only in like fairy tales and shit". They all chuckled lightly before Regina reached in her coat pocket and grabbed the container. She held it in the palm of her hand before reaching out for Emma's hand and turning her palm to face her. She placed the container in her hand and curled Emma's fingers around it. She smiled weakly. "It's your choice". Henry sat up, ignoring the pain and leaned on Regina. "Please, Ma". Emma opened her hand and breathed in deeply.

Obviously if her son trusted her she should too, right? She opened the container and before she could give any kind of second thought, she tipped her head back and put the bottle to her mouth, drinking it all.


	10. Remembering the Past

_"You're Henry's birth mother?"_

_"Hi". Emma responded with an awkward smile._

_"My super power isn't perfect, Regina, but with you I always know when you're lying"._

_"But maybe I need you"._

_"That makes us, I don't know, unique... or maybe even special"._

" _you may not be strong enough, but maybe we are"._

_"Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of"._

_"Because sister you have no idea what I am capable of"._

_"I'm not going to let both of us die in this metal coffin on wheels"._

_"I made you a promise I intend to keep, everyone deserves their happy ending.... including you"._

_"My son-"_

_" Our son"._

_"I know her. I believe her"_

_"I was just looking for you to be my friend"._

_"You thought we were friends?"_

_"I'm not talking about your magic, I'm talking about our magic"._

_"Emma, wait. I don't want to kill you". Emma smiled, "See? That's a start"._

_"Let's make today the day we both beat fate"._

_"My gift to you, is good memories, a good life for you, and Henry"_

_"But it won't be real"._

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too"._

Emma's eyes snapped open and she stared down at Rayna, who was in her lap for a moment before she looked up. Henry and Regina were both there, sitting in front of her. "Henry? 'Gina?" They both smiled at her and Regina's hands covered her mouth, Emma sobbed and then reached forward, wrapping her arms around them both. She ignored the pain in her body that was swelling up. She heard quiet sniffles coming from both Regina and Henry. She placed her hands on the back of both of their heads, pulling them closer into her shoulder. 

Regina turned her head and kissed Emma's cheek, "I love you. I love you so much". Emma breathed in deeply before she tried responding. She couldn't get words to form or come out of her mouth. She turned her head towards Regina and kissed her, it was wet from the tears and tasted like salt but she didn't care. She turned her head towards Henry and Rayna, kissing the top of their heads. "I'm sorry, Henry. I'm so sorry". She hugged him closer. His whole body was shaking. "It's okay, Ma". Emma shifted Rayna to sit in between her and Regina. They sat there for almost a half an hour. Just holding each other.

Emma slowly stood up, groaning. "Shit. That hurts like hell". Regina nodded, wiping her cheeks. "I wish I could help". She squinted her eyes at the bruises on Emma's face and neck. "We need to get to Storybrooke so I can heal you two". Emma leaned against the wall. "Alright, let's go. You ready kid? You don't want to bring anything with you, right?" He shook his head. His eyes widened, "Oh! Wait". He stood up and used the wall as a crutch, walking to his old room. He came out with a book under his arm. Emma smiled, it was the story book. Regina hoisted Rayna onto her hip, "Alright, let's go". She let Emma and Henry hold onto her in case they felt like they couldn't hold themselves up anymore. It took them a good twenty minutes before they got to the bottom of the stairs since, coincidentally, the elevator was broken.

When they all got to Regina's car, Regina realized she didn't have a car seat. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "There's one in that van over there". Emma said, pointing to the left. _She didn't point out the fact that it was Walsh's van._ Regina nodded and walked towards the car. She pulled the door open and unhooked the car seat, and carried it to her car. She placed it in and strapped it in. Regina grabbed Rayna out of Henry's lap and buckled her in. She walked around to the other side, getting into the drivers seat. She looked into the mirror above her head and smiled at Henry who was tickling Rayna, eliciting high pitched giggles. 

Regina turned towards Emma and they both smiled at each other and leaned forward, placing their lips together again. It was quick because Henry groaned and told them to, "Get a room". Emma chuckled and said, "We might just have to do that". And turned towards the window. Henry groaned again and complained to Regina. Regina put on her best serious face and turned to Emma. 

Emma laughed and put her hands up, "Alright, alright. I'll stop". 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Regina's stomach dropped when she saw the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' Sign. She knew that this meant she finally got to have her family back and they can start their life, but it was still scary too her. She hadn't seen them in a year, she suddenly had a baby, she had no idea what Henry liked anymore. She didn't know if Emma would even still enjoy her presence.

She felt a hand on top of hers on the wheel. Regina jumped slightly, and turned her head to find Emma staring at her, eyes squinted. "Is something wrong, Dear?" Regina questioned. She looked back towards the road quickly then back towards Emma. "No, but there's something wrong with you. You have your face on that looks like you're thinking to hard". Regina laughed. "I was thinking. It was nothing to be worried about, I'm fine". She smiled at her and returned her eyes to the road. The town was now in sight. Emma rubbed a thumb on Regina's hand. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, and I love you, and Henry and Rayna". Regina nodded and sighed. 

"I'm just worried... for... for you and Henry. I need to heal you two". Emma looked out of the window, she saw all the familiar places, Granny's, Archie's, and even her parent's apartment, the town hall. "Can we just go home? I just want to relax before something else happens". They both laughed and Regina grabbed her sunglasses, putting them on. "Definitely. Anything you want". Emma smiled at her.

When they pulled into Regina's driveway, both Henry and Rayna were asleep. Regina stepped out of the car, "I'll get Henry, you take Rayna". Emma scoffed. "You think you can lift that kid? He ate waffles almost every morning". Regina rolled her eyes, "Oh we will talk about his eating habits later, Emma. And he's not even heavy". Emma sighed, "You sure you don't want to just wake him up?" Regina shook her head, "That's quite alright. And I don't need you hurting yourself further". She reached down and wrapped Henry's arm around her neck, slid her hands under his back and his legs and lifted him out of the car. She kicked the door shut and held her purse out to Emma who had Rayna slumped against her shoulder. Emma held the purse open while Regina rummaged through with her free hand for her keys. When she got them, she walked towards the door. "Wow, you're stronger than I thought". Regina nodded. "You might be surprised at a lot of things I can do, Miss Swan". Emma's eyes widened a bit. "Oh yeah? Care to tell me any uh.. examples of those... things?" Regina turned and arched an eyebrow at her, "No". She turned back, ignoring Emma's huffing and stepped onto the sidewalk.

She got more and more nervous as she got closer to the door. It felt like she had never left. Of course she hasn't been here in over a year, not even when she came back to search for Emma. She stuck the key in the door. It was all the same, no mess, the same furniture. She set the keys down on a side table and carried Henry towards the living room. She set him down carefully and walked to the fire place. It was freezing.

She decided to use this as a test. She opened her hand, summoning a fire ball. She knew there was magic here, she needed it to heal Emma and Henry. She heard shuffling behind her but she continued on with her fireball. It would come up and then smother out. She became frustrated and threw her hand out, throwing a massive fireball towards the fire place. It erupted into flames, luckily enough it stayed inside the fire place. Regina jumped back and landed on her back side. "Oh!" She shouted. Emma quickly walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?" She asked. Regina nodded and stood up. She brushed off and straightened her clothes. "I have magic again". Emma nodded hesitantly before laying Rayna down on the couch opposite of the one Henry was on. She walked back over to Regina, grabbing her hands.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're acting strange". Regina squeezed her hands and brought her in for a short kiss, and hugged her. "I'm just fine, Emma". She turned and grabbed Emma's hand again, leading her to the couch. "Lay down on your stomach and lift your shirt up". She commanded. Emma's eyes widened a bit and she laughed nervously. "Wha-" Regina rolled her eyes, "Would you like me to heal you or not?" Emma sighed, "Oh yeah, forgot about that". She lifted her shirt to her shoulders and flopped down on the couch.

Regina took a deep breath and ran her fingers down the length of the cut, summoning her magic again. A purple haze gathered over Emma's spine and she was wriggling and hissing in pain. "Owe... Regina". She whined. "I know, I'm sorry, it's going to hurt a bit. Just hold on a little longer". Emma put her head down and grabbed a pillow to squeeze. She groaned again, the pulsing in her back lightening as Regina's hand moved to the end of her back. 

"Done". Regina stated. Emma shifted and rolled onto her side. She held her arm out to Regina, silently asking her to lay with her. "In a bit". Regina said, "I need to heal Henry while he's asleep. Hopefully he won't wake up". Emma snorted, "He will". Regina shrugged and turned towards the other couch. She didn't know exactly where his injuries were so she just held both her hands out and healed his entire body. She heard a groan and then a tiny "Owe", and then Henry's eyes opened and he inhaled a sharp breath. "That _hurts!"_ He blurted out. Regina jumped a bit, but moved quicker, waving right hand over his feet and backing away from him. "I'm sorry, Dear. I was just healing you". He rubbed at his arms. "It's okay, mom. I'm okay". He assured her.

Regina sighed and sat next to him, slowly rubbing his shoulder. She looked towards Emma and then back to Henry, smiling before her gaze dropped to the baby, sleeping peacefully on the couch. She finally had them back. They were finally together again. The stress and agonizing pain of being apart was gone. Although the guilt for what they went through was still very much there and weighing her down, she felt happy. Happier than she'd been in over a year. She needed to stay strong, for Henry and for her daughter. And of course for Emma. When one was strong, all of them were. The power of one person to inspire those around them was enough to give them hope, and that's what Emma and Henry needed right now. They didn't need to worry about Regina's mental health, but their own. So, Regina needed to stay strong, for her family.

She cleared her throat, "I'm very glad to have you two home". She smiled. Her gaze dropped to the ground as Henry and Emma stared at her. "But...?" Henry asked. Regina looked at him, shaking her head. "There's... there's no but's Henry. I'm just glad". Emma stood up, walking towards her. "You're lying. What's wrong?" Regina shook her head again, standing from the couch and tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm quite serious. I'm perfectly fine. I'm just...." She looked down, "I'm just tired, goodnight". She said before quickly turning and walking up the stairs.

Henry threw his hands in the air, "What the hell was that". Emma turned towards him, quirking her eyebrow. "Sorry, sorry. She's just being weird". Emma nodded and turned back towards the stairs. "Maybe I should go check on her. Will you stay with Rayna?" She asked. Henry picked up Rayna from the couch, "I'll put her to bed". Emma smiled, "Thanks, kid". Henry nodded towards the stairs. "Sure thing, Ma. Now go". Emma hugged him and kissed Rayna's cheek and whispered goodnight to him before walking towards the stairs.

When she got to the door of Regina's room, it was closed. She wiggled the handle, making sure to keep quiet so she didn't interrupt Regina. It was locked. She leaned into the doorway and was surprised to hear sniffing. Was she crying? She stepped back from the door and knocked lightly. " 'Gina?" She wiggled the handle again, for show. She heard the sniffling stop and then foot steps rushing across the room. "I.. I'm coming". She heard Regina from the other side. She leaned her head on the door, sighing. "Regina. You don't have to cover anything up, it's okay. I'm here". She heard the footsteps stop and then they slowly made their way towards the door. When it opened, Regina looked at Emma, swiping her hand under her eyes. "I'm fine, just worried". She smiled to try and prove to Emma that that was the truth. Emma sighed again, grabbing Regina's hand and bringing her over to the bed, sitting her down. "I know that's not the truth". She put her hand on Regina's cheek, she watched as Regina's chin wobbled and tears streamed down her face. "What's really the matter?" She leaned her forehead against Regina's.

Regina inhaled deeply. "I apologize for being distant. The truth is, I'm scared. I'm afraid I don't know Henry, I'm frightened that you won't love me anymore because I let you go so easily and look what happened". Emma's thumb brushed her cheek, wiping the tears away. "You know that wasn't your fault" Emma shook her head. "It wasn't anyone's fault". She assured her. Regina took a shaky breath, "It _was_ my fault. I shouldn't have let you go so easily. And then in the Enchanted Forrest, I just _sat_ around, grieving and mulled over everything. I never _once_ stepped up to help the process go quicker. I just made things harder by being upset at the world". Emma leaned down and brought Regina too her, they were both laying facing each other. Emma grabbed her hand.

"Regina...." She started. She cleared her throat. "I think you were probably depressed". She looked into Regina's dark, glistening eyes. "You finally got a family, and yeah losing all those 'true loves' before sucked, but we're your family. Henry, Rayna, you and I, we're meant to be together. It was probably just you feeling like you can't do anything without us. And no I don't mean it in that way". She said, noticing Regina's eyebrow quirk. Regina scoffed, "I know what you mean, Emma. And you're not wrong. Without you all I feel like I can't _breathe._ Everything I tried to do in the Enchanted Forrest, every time I got out of the bed it felt like there was a large cement block weighing me down, not allowing me to do anything. And I know I was making things harder, weather you want to believe it or not, I was". Emma reached up again for her cheek, rubbing her thumb across her cheek. "Well... weather you want to believe it or not, that's complete bs and you're beating yourself up for nothing because now we're back and better than ever". She said, smiling. Regina smiled at her. "You always say the right things but in the most Emma way possible". Emma mocked hurt, "What does _that_ mean?" Regina chuckled softly before leaning forwards for a soft kiss. "You know what it means". Emma rolled her eyes and rolled onto her back.   
  
"My idiot". She heard Regina whisper. Emma smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Back Home

Regina's nose crinkled at the feeling of something tickling her face. She opened one eye and couldn't help but giggle. Emma was laying on her side, facing her and her hair was sprawled everywhere, including on Regina.

Regina raised her hand and brushed Emma's hair out of both of their faces, sweeping it behind Emma's head. She then noticed the drool that was getting all over her nice pillow covers. She sighed and picked up Emma's pajama shirt from her stomach and used it to wipe her face.

Emma shifted but she didn't wake up. Regina laid back down and wrapped her arm around Emma's waist, pulling her closer.

\------------------------------------------------

Emma sighed deeply before opening her eyes. Regina was wrapped around her tightly like she was holding onto her favorite teddy bear. She laughed out of her nose before running her hand up Regina's arm and placing her hand on her chest.

She heard someone clear their throat. Her head snapped to the end of the bed where Henry was sitting, holding Rayna and feeding her a bottle. She relaxed, and lifted her head, "Need help?" She whispered. He shook his head. "No. She woke up like fifteen minutes ago and she wouldn't go back to sleep. I think she just wanted to see you guys". He took the finished bottle out of Rayna's mouth and stuck a binkie in her mouth.

Emma sat up and slid Regina's arm off her waist. She held her hands out to Henry. "Go get some sleep, thanks kid". She smiled at him as he passed the sleeping baby to her. "No problem". He said before leaving the bedroom. Emma settled Rayna between herself and Regina. She kissed their foreheads and settled her hand on Regina's waist.

\-------------------------------------------------

When Regina woke up again, it was to the sound of someone pounding at the front door. She sat up quickly, waking up Rayna. The pounding got louder, which scared the baby causing her to cry and wake up Emma.

Emma sat up and picked up Rayna and started to soothe her. Henry opened the door to their room. "I was going to get it but I didn't know if I should. They sound angry". Emma nodded at Regina, telling her to go. "I'm going to calm her down and I'll be right there".

Regina heard the pounding again and jumped off the bed and grabbed her robe. She rushed down the stairs and flung the door open.

"David". She said flatly. David crossed his arms and glared at her. "Emma here?" He said. Regina jumped a bit at his tone. She had also forgotten that nobody knew they were in town. She smiled, thinking this was going to be a good family reunion. "Oh! Yes. She is". She turned and was about to call Emma down. David scoffed. "Of course you wouldn't tell anyone else when she's home". Regina stopped and turned back to David. "Excuse me?" She said.

David stepped closer. "I knew you'd hide her and hoard her to yourself. Someone told me they saw you riding into town last night. I thought it was a lie because you surely would have brought her to see me". He kept the same glare at Regina.

Regina shook her head. "I was not-" David shook his head and pointed a finger at her. "No. No more excuses. I knew you were the same person. It's who you will _always_ be". 

Regina felt a tug at her throat and she swiped away quickly at her eyes, trying to avoid the tears that were threatening to spill. Then she heard footsteps. "What.... the hell was that?" She heard Emma say. She couldn't bare to turn around but she didn't have to when David shoved past her, almost knocking her over.

She balanced herself and stood up straight, willing her tears to stay hidden for Emma's sake. She didn't want her to know that however much of the conversation she had heard, hurt her very much. She ducked her head and watched quietly as David walked quickly to Emma.   
  
David tried hugging Emma but was stopped. He frowned, "Emma?" She fixed him with a cool glare and lifted Rayna further onto her hip. "What was all that". She said flatly, waving her arm between Regina and her father. He mumbled before speaking up. "It was nothing I was just telling her-"

"It was bullshit". Emma said. Regina's head lifted. _She wasn't angry with her?_ "It was complete and utter _bullshit_ ".

David stuttered before turning and pointing at Regina. "I _know_ what she did, Emma! You're my daughter. And I missed you! You know your mother would not appreciate it if you didn't even come say hello. I know that was _her_ doing. She's the same as she's always been. _Selfish._ She only cares about herself and her needs. I'm willing to bet that she convinced you to come here instead of to your family. I also have not forgiven her". He shouted, turning towards both women in the process.

"Forgiven her for what? And don't you _dare_ bring mom into thi-" Emma began.

"i try my best". Regina muttered, cutting her off. Both of the other adults turned towards her. She gathered her fists into balls at her sides. "I try my best! Everything I _do_ is for my family! Emma, Henry, and Rayna. I made the choice to let them go, and I'm _sorry_ you missed out on time with them but so did I, they're here now. And it was not my decision for Emma to come here". She yelled, her hands were flying as she spoke.

"It was Emma's decision! She was exhausted. When they left, it was the _hardest_ decision I've made in a long time and you may not be able to forgive me for my past, but I have. And that is all that matters". She breathed heavily, but continued on before either of them could speak. "I try my _best_ ". She repeated, the tears now streaming down her face. "Sometimes, you have to accept what you're able to do and what you're not able to do and in that moment, I was making a decision for my family when they weren't able to. You just have to accept that the past is the past. And you can do that without denying and disregarding it. I _know_ I've done terrible and unforgivable things, but as I said, I've forgiven myself. And my family has forgiven me". At that, Emma nodded quickly, agreeing with her. "Once again, I apologize if you aren't able to forgive me, but that's on you. Not me". She held her stomach. She knew what was coming next.

She bolted towards the stairs and ran to the bathroom. 

Emma glared at her father who's face was full of guilt. "Do you _know_ how much she blames herself for all of this?" David lifted his eyes to Emma's, shaking his head 'no'.

"A fucking lot!" Emma shouted. "She blames herself for everything! When we were away, Henry and I were treated awfully by a man. But you could care less. You came in here screaming at Regina as if she was still the same stuck up bitch she was years ago! Regina has changed whether you like it or not and she's changed for the better.

Regina was there for us and when we came home last night, I didn't visit with you because I didn't want to deal with shit like this!" She gestured towards him with a disgusted face. "I'm sorry we didn't heed to your every want and need _Charming,_ but I was _exhausted_ and so was Henry and Rayna". His eyes fell to the baby in Emma's arms. His face changed like he'd finally registered there was a child in the room. He didn't say anything just stared. 

"Back to what I was saying". She cleared her throat, "Regina blames herself enough, she doesn't need anyone else to do so". She pointed towards the door, telling him to leave. She put Rayna in her high chair and told Henry, who was 'getting breakfast' in the kitchen. "You don't have to lie about it. I know you were being nosy". She smirked at him and he rolled his eyes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Regina was kneeling at the toilet, throwing up. She sat there for a good five minutes before she felt hands wrapping around her hair and holding it in a loose pony tail. She heard Emma's sweet whispers of encouragement. She hated having Emma see her like this. She liked when she was the stronger one, when she could be the one who was there for her family when they needed her. She hated being the weak one, and in that moment she hated herself. Her family had just gotten out of an abusive home and she's getting sick over what? David yelling at her? 

She sat back on her heels and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She felt Emma wiping her face with a towel, then she handed Regina her toothbrush and helped her stand up at the sink. She hugged Regina's waist as she brushed her teeth. When Regina finished, she looked into the mirror and saw green eyes staring back. Her gaze immediately dropped and she reached a hand up to cover her eyes. "I'm sorry". Regina whispered. Emma turned her around and wrapped herself around Regina.

"No." She said. "No. You can't blame yourself. You did what was best for us. It wasn't anyone's fault, the man was a psycho. Nobody could stop that". She lifted Regina's chin with her pointer finger and kissed the corner of Regina's lips. "You made the right decision. We're okay. We're together now".

Regina looked at her. "Are you okay?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse. "Yeah, I mean I honestly kind of forgot about that whole situation because I was busy living in the moment. I mean, it's like you said, 'accept the past as the past'. There's nothing we can do to change what happened, except move on. Be happy, be a family". She smiled and settled her forehead against Regina's.

"Please?" Emma whispered. Regina kissed her and grabbed Emma's hands. "Of course". She whispered. She then turned to walked and stopped at the door. "We can have a big breakfast". She said and Emma pumped her fists in the air. "Yes!" She said. Regina rolled her eyes. "But you're doing the dishes". Regina said, turning. Emma scoffed and followed closely behind her.

"Uh uh. No way". She argued. Regina turned. "I'm much more powerful and knowledgeable than you, dear. Which means I'm good at a few things. Would you like to know what those are?" She asked, sarcastically.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing I don't have a choice, so _i guess"._ Regina walked closer to her. "I'm very good at persuasion and manipulation". Emma smiled, "You're still doing the dishes". Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever".

Emma swatted Regina's arm and began to climb down the stairs. "Come on, Madame Dish Washer". Regina glared at her and walked past her, "Just for that you're doing the dishes". 

\--------------------------------------------

"Henry". Regina warned. He stopped in the middle of pouring chocolate syrup on his pancakes, which were already chocolate chip pancakes. "That's enough". Henry set the bottle down with a huff and Regina turned back to cooking the bacon. And occupying Rayna with tiny pieces of pancake.  
  
Henry eyed Emma, who smirked at him. He picked up the chocolate syrup bottle and put one last squirt of the sauce and quickly set it down on the table.

Emma snorted and covered her mouth, causing Regina to turn towards her. "Is something the matter?" She asked calmly, looking at the two of them. They were laughing harder now. Henry wiped tears and shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all". Henry gasped out. Emma laughed again, and then relaxed. "Whew". She breathed. She clutched her stomach and glanced one more time at Henry. He snorted and went on cutting his pancakes. Regina arched an eyebrow. "What... was that". 

Emma shook her head. "What the kid said, Madame hot pants". Henry gagged and slid his plate away, "I'm going to school". He mumbled.

Regina ran after him. "Are you... Henry!" She called out. "Yes?" He said, turning towards her. She sighed and crossed her arms. "Are you sure? You don't want to wait another day or so?" Henry nodded, "I"m sure, thanks mom". He hugged her and Regina kissed the top of his head. "Oh, Henry-"

"No, I don't want a ride. Thanks though". He cut in. He ran down the sidewalk. She smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

Emma stuffed her mouth with pancakes and then made faces at Rayna who giggled. Regina smiled.

"Do you want to go for a walk today?" Regina asked, walking towards the table. Emma swallowed her mouth full of food.

"Yeah, let's do it". She smiled and picked up Rayna. "I'm ready if you are".

Regina nodded and grabbed her coat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like/liked it. Please share and leave feedback!


End file.
